Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Increased adoption of new mobile devices and services may depend on the quality of experience perceived by users. Current methods for evaluating user experience may be network based and may be delayed from the user's experience.